yogscastfandomcom-20200215-history
Yogscast Wiki:Quotes Submission
This page is for quotes submissions for any Yogscast member page. A maximum limit for quotes that can be added into a Yogscast member's page has been implemented by the Yogscast Wiki staff. Pages now have a 15 to 20 quote limit. Quotes will now be reviewed by admins to check that they are noteworthy enough to be placed in the content. Quotes said by a member in only one series or a limited number of times will not be acceptable. To submit a quote, please fill out the form by clicking on the button below. __TOC__ Quote for Simon Lane *Yogscast Member: Simon Lane *Quote: "Oh my Gooood! *Reference: From various episodes, Layers of Evil, House of Hell, MoonQuest etc. He holds the o *Signature: Rolaterp (talk) 19:42, March 8, 2016 (UTC) Quote for Tom Clark *Yogscast Member: Tom Clark *Quote: "I only chose the map!" (GTA) *Quote: "OHHHH SHIT!!! *Quote: "Oh man, look at us go!" *Quote: "Get him Dad! Get him!" *Reference: Said pretty damn often in the main channel's GTA V videos, most recently in 'Cannibal Sumo - GTA 5 Online' *Signature: Sir Fancy Bacon (talk) 09:42, April 24, 2016 (UTC) *Mercy m'lord ::Maybe 'Get him!', without the dad. I guess it is pretty notable. [[User:Noreplyz|'noreplyz']]talk 03:42, May 15, 2016 (UTC) Quote for Martyn Littlewood *Yogscast Member: Martyn Littlewood *Quote: Nice, cheeky! *Reference: I've heard it a lot in his Super Mario Maker Let's play. *Signature: Bay12 (talk) 17:14, May 4, 2016 (UTC) Quote for Zoey Proasheck *Yogscast Member: Zoey Proasheck *Quote: I am actually amazing at monster trucking, little known fact about me. *Reference: Said in a GTA V video (The Weirdest Race) on the main channel. Said with confidence and enthusiasm! *Signature: Zeebo Bex (talk) 02:14, May 10, 2016 (UTC) ::Not very notable. [[User:Noreplyz|'noreplyz']]talk 03:42, May 15, 2016 (UTC) Quote for Duncan Jones *Yogscast Member: Duncan Jones *Quote: hey Kim, got any food? *Reference: Flux Buddies 1-3 + others *Signature: Cutierobot (talk) 01:26, June 23, 2016 (UTC) Quote for Tom Clark *Yogscast Member: Tom Clark *Quote: "Wow!" *Reference: Many videos, e.g total war series, 27th June factorio stream, etc. *Signature: Sporeman0 (talk) 14:57, June 29, 2016 (UTC) Quote for Tom Clark *Yogscast Member: Tom Clark *Quote: "Wow!" *Reference: Many videos, e.g total war series, 27th June factorio stream, etc. *Signature: Sporeman0 (talk) 14:57, June 29, 2016 (UTC) *Quote: "Fooockin Ell! *Reference: Gta V on main channel and in Sjin's coop Terraria series. Quote for Kim Richards *Yogscast Member: Kim Richards *Quote: You're/It's ruining my immersion! *Reference: Kim uses it multiple times in High Rollers whenever an unexpected event occurs. Here is an example of her usage after Dungeon Master Mark retracts Katie's action for her character, Elora, from shapeshifting into a bear. *Signature: Aranho (talk) 20:42, July 21, 2016 (UTC) *Quote: Bing *Reference: Kim uses it allot of times in adventure maps Here is an example of her usage when she cant do the christmas troll parkour she askes duncan for a bing *Signature: Sally Quote for Ross Hornby *Yogscast Member: Ross Hornby *Quote: Can't talk for shit in mouth! *Reference: GMod Murder - My Baby, around 10:22 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=geNuOTKY-ho *Signature: —Darkus R. 00:31, July 25, 2016 (UTC) Quote for Kim Richards *Yogscast Member: Kim Richards *Quote: "DUNCAN!" *Reference: several minecraft let's plays, specifically flux buddies, flux buddies 2.0, and others. *Signature: 04:39, October 17, 2016 (UTC) Quote for Zoey Proasheck *Yogscast Member: Zoey Proasheck *Quote: Does anyone want a pie? *Reference: Gmod TTT - RougeTube (Garrys Mod Funny Moments) *Signature: IIIVibrant (talk) 04:51, December 14, 2016 (UTC) Quote for Hannah Rutherford *Yogscast Member: Hannah Rutherford *Quote: Excellent! *Reference: Started earlier in her Dishonored 2 videos. *Signature: IIIVibrant (talk) 09:08, December 16, 2016 (UTC) Quote for Tom Clark *Yogscast Member: Tom Clark *Quote: "I'll allow it!" *Reference: Basically makes an appearance in every one of the Star Wars Edge of the Empire episode's on the Games Night channel. Allow it! *Signature: EdmundIronside (talk) 20:19, February 1, 2017 (UTC)